A conventional pedal 6 for an exerciser such as an elliptical trainer is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 and generally includes a connection member 61 which is connected to an underside of the pedal 6. The connection member 61 has three holes 611 defined therethrough. Two plates 7 are respectively and pivotably connected to a link connected to the magnetic wheel which is not shown. Each plate 7 has a slot 71 so that an adjustable pin 8 extends through the aligned slots 71 and one of the three holes 611 to position the angle of the peal 6 relative to the floor. However, when adjusting the pedal 6, the user has to pull the adjustable pin 8 out and hold the pedal 6 and move the pedal 6 till the desired hole 611 is in alignment with the two slots 71 of the plate 7, and the pin 8 is inserted into the alignment hole 611 and the slots 71. This is obviously a difficult task for most of the uses.
The present invention intends to provide a pedal angle adjustable device and includes a handle which is directly connected to the underside of the pedal so that the user may operate the handle to adjust the pedal more easily and conveniently.